All I have
by EbonWings
Summary: It's the final battle and Harry sees a certain body lying among the others. Oh... and Voldemort dies!!! ^.^


**All I have****  
by: _Ebon Wings_  
  
**

  
        Finally, the last day has come. The final bell rings; signifying the end of their years at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also signifying that their childhood is over and that the final battle is near. So near, it seemed as thought they had barely stepped off of platform 9 ¾ when they were already defending themselves and the wizarding world against Voldemort.

        During the battle many lives were lost. In those many were Draco, Pansy, Goyle, Padma, Sprout, and Snape. Snape died when Voldemort discovered his true loyalties. Yet one body on the ground stood out to Harry; Luna. Luna and Harry were probably the closest of friends a man and a woman could be without being something more, and both too scared to make it more. 

        Finding a way out of the fighting for a moment, Harry rushed to Luna's side. Her breath is shallow and she's coughing up blood. As stealthy and as quickly as he could, he took her to a medical tent to discover, when he got there, that she's not breathing anymore. 

        He called for assistance, and as soon as it came to her side, he left quickly. He was going to kill Voldemort if it killed him in the process. NO ONE KILLS HIS LOVE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! _Is that what she was? His love? YES! AND MORE! _

        He walks up to Voldemort, who at this point is just watching his minions drop like flies due to the Aurors. He didn't even flinch as Wormtail fell face down, his silver hand positioned at the end of his arm lying limply at his side, able to do nothing to help him now. 

        He walks behind Voldemort, wand at the ready. Then… Voldemort laughs. He slowly turns around wand in hand. Scarlet eyes meet emerald. White complexion faces fair skinned. They eye each other and, without warning, both cry out the worst curse, _Aveda Kedavra._ Both curses met, connecting the two wands by a green-gold thread like three years earlier. Although this time, there was no dome. Instead, they both rose. They were both rising two… five… ten… twenty-five feet in the air. Hair and robes wildly about as thought they were weightless. The beads on the string of light were going towards Harry, but he fought them and, before the vibrating of his wand became too much, they were moving towards Voldemort with breakneck speed. And as they met his wind, Harry shouted a final _Aveda Kedavra and Voldemort was no more than a lifeless form finally falling towards the earth. _

        Harry also fell but with more grace than his nemesis. Harry looked up in time to see the medical tent carry out a closed body bag and quickly succumbed to darkness.

        When Harry opened his eyes he knew it was Heaven. The room was white with people dressed in white. Then his saw her, Luna, _his Luna, and knew he was at peace. She noticed he was awake and rushed to his side. She held his hand and he grasped hers. Her large, jade eyes shown with unshed tears but she didn't let them fall. She smiled warmly at him and sniffed a tear back. _

        "Everyone's been waiting for you to wake up. You've been out nearly three weeks. Until you awoke just now I thought I…" She sniffed again but this time a tear rolled down her cheek. With his free hand he held her cheek in his palm and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "I thought I lost you, Harry." she confessed and finally broke down sobbing in his chest. 

        Then it hit him, "…waiting for you to wake up…three weeks…" This wasn't Heaven, this was an infirmary and he had Luna in his arms. Putting a hand to her chin, he slowly lifted her head, brushed away the blonde hairs that obscured her face and wiped the tears away from her beautiful jade colored eyes. They looked at each other for a moment and finally leaned forward and kissed. When they parted, he looked at her and asked, "Am I still sleeping?" "No love, this is real." she answered back. "Good, you're all I have and I couldn't bear loose you." he confided and kissed her once more.   
  
  


  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognize from the books.**


End file.
